Minds in Low Places
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: When Sam get in an abusive relationship with an older guy, and starts cutting... will Dean be able to save him from spiralling down?
1. Chapter 1: Payments Made

**So I am coming out of hibernation. I wanna say this is not saying that I think Sam should be gay or is gay, it is just personal experience coming out of my mind in the form or Sam... So the story may not be very well written or whatever, but it's something that just came out as I was trying to write a fanfic. I didn't start out trying to write some of my story into his, so it is not exactly alike, especially seeing as there is Dean and John and the Preist and everything in here. I really hope someone likes this and by the end of it, maybe it can help someone out. I don't know but there is a happy ending in store. :)**

**Disclaimer: I does not own nothing :( ik ik ik it is sooo sad**

**Minds in low places:**

_**Payments Made**_

He looked up at his painting then back down at the paints left on his pallet, his painting was of a boy curled into a ball and crying, surrounded by a storm and darkness. He sighed, something was missing, it seemed so incomplete. Sam straightened out his uniform and looked at the clean floors. It was a new school; Sam and Dean were staying with the priest for a while and they were at a prep school. Sam liked it so far, it was lonely like all the other schools, but this one had special classes. He went to the art school while Dean went to the remedial school. He was in an art class with the older kids who pushed him around a bit. Sam felt a hand on his shoulders massaging them, " Sweety, why are you so tense? It's beautiful, you could win the competition, I'm judging. It just needs a little something." A boy about 17 took his hand and guided it in painting another boy holding the boy in a ball, kissing his cheek, "There." Sam turned around to see the boy, he was stunning with bleach blonde spiky hair and icey silver eyes.

The boy pulled Sam at his waist closer to him, he gently kissed his neck, " You are beautiful, baby. Come with me." The boy pulled Sam into the lounge and locked the door. Ever since he heard that Dean was going to a different school and he would be around boys that were 4 years older than him, he was scared out of his mind, so when the boy whispered softly in Sam's ear, " You're gunna need protection here, and I'm the only one who can do that for you. I love you Sammy, it's like a fairy tale, babe; love at first sight. Do you love me?" Sam paused and looked into the boy, who was carresssing his cheek's eyes.

The boy used the hand he was touching his cheek with to slap Sam, then kissed his cheek, " You love me... I had to do that." Sam nodded, "I love you too..."

With a hot smile the boy pressed Sam against the wall, grabbing his cute ass, the boy shivered in anticipation as he felt his jeans tighten around his crotch, " God Sammy, why are you making me do this? You are so dirty." Sam bit his lip and gently pushed him away, attempted to, at least.

"You feel that?" the boy said, placing Sam's little hands on his large and growing boner, " You did that, you dirty nasty boy, now you need to be punished for it." Sam knew he was bad, so he nodded slowly as the boy kissed down Sam's neck, the boy's breaths becoming heavier. The boy lifted Sam's shirt off and licked his abs, "Now take off mine, sexy bitch." Sam's hands shook as he took off the other boy's shirt.

The boy grabbed Sam's shaking hands and kissed his deeply, "Shh, it's okay, relax... lie down here baby." Sam laid on his back on the soft couch as the boy pulled Sam's jeans off and then his boxers, followed by doing the same to his own. He crawled on top of Sam, licking around his crotch, then gently sucking his member, " You love it, you dirty whore, look how big you've grown." He groped Sam's chest and kissed all over him before he flipped him to his stomach. He whispered into Sam's ear with his husky voice, "Take it, and I'll give you a treat." The boy plunged into Sam's soft, tight ass, "Oh, you're resisting, you bitch" He reached around Sam's body and squeezed his cock, painfully. The sound of Sam's whimper made him grow much more, tearing Sam's entrance. The boy grunted with each thrust, growing and moving deeper and faster with each one.

Right as he was about to cum he pulled out abruptly and made Sam get on his knees before he rubbed Sam's member with great expertise until he knew Sam was about to cum, "finnish yourself as I do me." He did and came all over Sam's mouth and face and hair, while Sam came on the boy's feet and the floor.

"You whore! Look at what you have done, Clean up your mess!" He kicked Sam until he coughed up blood onto the floor, "I'm going to take a shower, you clean up... If I find out you did more than use your moth to clean up, I'll do more" So Sam did what he was told and hurried to clean up his mess using only his mouth. He saw a blinking light and knew it was a camera. As soon as he was done, the boy came back into the room, pulling Sam's bruised, cum cover naked body to the bathroom and into the tub with bubble and hot water. The boy lied down first, laying Sam on top of him. He slowly washed off each part of Sam's body. When he was done he stroked Sam's hair, " Babe, I don;t know why you would make me do that, but I love you, so I'm going to take care of you even after what you did." Sam's glazed eyes met his and he whispered, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Eli," said Eli as he kissed Sam's cheek. "C'mon Sammy, you're tired aren't you" Sam nodded, his eyelids occasionally falling. Eli picked him up like a baby and wrapped a towel around him. He carried him to the large bed in the center of the room and fell asleep with him; his arm wrapped around Sam. Eli awoke to Sam screaming and crying. Eli pulled him into a hug and checked the time, It's almost time to go home, you need to get dressed. Maybe tomorrow we can go for a shopping trip?"

Sam solemnly nodded and got dressed, his body covered in bruises.

The walk home with Dean was silent and awkward, Sam felt dirty and terrible. As soon as he got back to the preist's house he pulled out one of his knives and went to the bathroom. He pressed the cold of the metal against his bruised skin and watched it bleed. After several more times he felt sleepy so he thought he would take a nap.

Dean worried why Sam was in the bathroom so long, maybe he was angry after what dad had said to him, or maybe just being in a different school than Dean was at scared him. "Sam!" dean called out. After no answer he knocked down the door and what he found shocked him.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion's A Brewing

**Sooo, I really wish I hadn't ended the last chapter like that, but I did and I am lazy. Anyhow, It may not be very well written and I apologize. Thank you guys for the reviews and tips. I really appreciate it. If I don't exactly follow your tips it's not because they are not good, it's just that this story is kind of based off of my own experiences and I wanted to get it out. Thanks for understanding.**

**I do not own my lovely boys... frownyfacey...**

**Minds in low places**

Chapter 2: Confusion A brewing

Dean froze as he saw his baby brother on the floor surrounded by blood. _No, Sam wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt himself like that._ But he did, and now he was unconscious on the bathroom floor. Dean was glad that Sam and he were sharing a room or he wouldn't have noticed Sam's extended stay in the bathroom. Dean scooped his baby brother up and sat him on the chair in the bathroom, finding some towels and wrapping them tightly around Sammy's wrists and then tied the off. He then cleaned up the mess, knowing he would have to bleach it later. His brother began sliding off of his seat before Dean picked him up, "Loosing some weight there little bitch, aren't you?" Dean held Sam as he would a baby with one hand as he pulled down the covers to Dean's bed. He laid the small, bruised boy down and then looked him over; bruises, maybe a fight at school maybe. He didn't know but he knew Sammy wouldn't want too many questions when he woke up. Dean took off Sammy's Shoes and then ran a hand through his hair.

" How am I supposed to protect you if you are hurting yourself?" Dean couldn't stand the thought of Sam being in so much pain that he hurt himself. "I know I am not the most mushy person in the world to talk to, but I'm your brother and if you ever feel that bad you need to talk to me. I'm here for you when ever you need me. You know? I'm supposed to be your big brother... take care of you." A tear fell and hit Sam's cheek. Dean wiped it off, and lied down on the bed, pulling Sam into his arms. He kissed Sammy's Cheek. "Goodnight bubba." He held Sam close as he fell asleep to his constant heartbeat.

Sam woke slowly, confused. He looked over to see his brother next to him. He felt Dean's arm around him. He knew Dean would be embarrassed, but the room was cold and Dean was warm. He didn't know why but he was scared of something. He cuddled up close to his brother, laying his head on Dean's chest. He thought back to yesterday; he was confused. He wanted the Eli, but not like that. He just wanted to be safe. He couldn't believe what he had made Eli do. He closed his eyes and took a breath, he wanted to just stay here.

The Father checked the clock on his desk, 6 am and still no sound from the boys. Usually they were up and eating by now. He sighed as he made his way to the room they were sharing. The house had many rooms, yet the boys decided to share a room. This came as no great surprise to the Priest, seeing as he could barley separate the two of them. By 12, Sam should be a bit more independent, he thought but he couldn't blame the boy , knowing the life of the hunting trio. Hoping the boys were already up, he pushed the door open slowly and walked to the bed and ripped off the covers to discover the boys were still asleep.

Dean woke up instantly, seeing the priest he yelled at him to get out now. So, the priest did as Dean had told him to. Once the priest left dean slowly stood and rubbed his brother's cheek, "Bitch, wakey wakey." Dean smiled as Sam responded with, "Jerk"

He pulled Sam to a sitting position, "It's Friday, kid. We've only got two more weeks left here then we get back to killing evil shit instead of this prep school thing. Come on, you gotta get moving, school starts in an hour." Dean threw some clothes at his brother and went into the bathroom. He flinched as he noted the towels on the ground. _ I still have to figure out what's going on, but Sam is a little out of it this morning._ Dean quickly got ready.

Sam slowly pulled the uniform over his pained body, hoping Eli wasn't at school. He put his blazer on and braced himself for the day ahead. Dean came back in and they got ready, arriving at school on time.

Sam pulled the seat under him for his first class, he glanced around, not seeing Eli. The day was going well until he felt breath on the back of his neck in the hall. He spun around to see a group of guys surrounding him. They all were very tall and about 17 years old. One quickly grabbed him by the arm as the other shoved him against the lockers and got up to his face, "You kid, you don't deserve to be here. Don't get comfortable." He bit his lip as the other kneed him in the balls and the boy spit in his face.

With a shove to the ground, the boys waled away, leaving Sam on the ground. Sam didn't know what was going on, he just cried, his books fallen on the ground. Suddenly Sam felt a kiss on the cheek, "Hey there sexy." Eli. Sam blushed and scrambled to pick up his books and get up, but before he could Eli pulled him back down and kissed him deeply, "Sexy, you ready for our date?"

Sam gulped and whispered, "I was thinking I would stay in class." Seeing Eli;s face tighten, Sam flinched, " No, you are coming with me." He grabbed Sam's arm tight and led him to the door.

Soon Sam and Eli were at the mall. Sam looked around at the clothes and frowned, "I don't really buy too many clothes." Eli chuckled, "I got you covered." He pulled out a was of cash and pulled Sam along to the changing room. He handed Sam an outfit; underwear and all. He then brought Sam into the dressing room and put the clothes on Sam's body. Sam was standing in just his underwear, "Now these undies are more sexy than your old ones, let get these old ones off" He slowly pulled Sam's pants off and Sam gasped, "Please, Eli, please don't." Eli smacked Sam and grabbed his ass, pressing his against the wall, " Shut up, whore! You shut up and listen to me" He flipped Sam around so that he was facing the wall. He pressed his body against Sam's slender, bruised one. Nibbling at his neck, Eli shoved into Sam's tiny entrance. Sam bit his lip and silently let his tears fall.


End file.
